Mikan Tsumiki
Mikan Tsumiki (罪木 蜜柑 Tsumiki Mikan) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Mikan has the title of Ultimate Nurse (超高校級の「保健委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “hoken iin” lit''. Super High School Level Health Committee Member). In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, Mikan is a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Among the members of the Remnants of Despair, excluding Izuru Kamukura, she is the first to fall into despair after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and becoming a part of Ultimate Despair. Following the fall of Hope's Peak and the beginning of The Tragedy, Mikan joined the rest of Ultimate Despair in spreading chaos across the ruined world. She was eventually apprehended by the Future Foundation and put into the Neo World Program for rehabilitation. After catching Despair Disease in Chapter 3 and regaining her school memories in Danganronpa 2, Mikan set up a plan to murder Ibuki Mioda, who also contracted Despair Disease, but ended up murdering both Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji after the latter witnessed her attempt to murder Ibuki. After she confessed that she had murdered for the sake of “her beloved”, Monokuma dragged her to her execution. However, due to this happening in the Neo World Program, her physical body remained in a comatose state following the end of the simulation. The illusory Mikan appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA titled Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's world. Mikan later awakens from her coma and together with her classmates helps the Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai from brainwashing the world with his Hope Video. With the other awakened Remnants of Despair, Mikan decides to atone for her sins as the former member of Ultimate Despair. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Mikan debuted in this story in Gotham Side Story. She lives with her friends Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru Koizumi, and Hiyoko Saionji at their own house. She is very kind and caring to Ibuki. She speaks to her heart. Personality Mikan is an extremely meek, paranoid and fragile individual who suffers from hazardously low self-esteem as a result of severe abuse and bullying. This has resulted in many behavioral symptoms such as being easily intimidated, breaking down and crying with little provocation, profusely apologizing and nervously stuttering while speaking. She constantly worries about annoying, boring or offending others, going so far as asking Hajime Hinata if it would be alright for her to remember his name when introducing herself. This delicate persona makes her a natural target for Hiyoko Saionji's instinctively predatory and cruel personality. However, as the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan tends to act much more confident while doing her job, and she is decently knowledgeable and intelligent. Her medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders, as she provides autopsy reports, including information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, cause of death, and time of death. Furthermore, she sometimes gives (often unwanted) health advice to others concerning things like eating and sleeping, and may occasionally start to describe things like bodily functions in way too much detail in her wish to give the other students' information on the subject at hand. Unlike most students, Mikan has even mentioned that she likes being on Jabberwock Island, because her classmates acknowledge her and her talent makes her useful. Perhaps because of her high understanding of human physiology, Mikan is shown to be very skilled at reading people's faces, but she tends to over-analyze them and is quick to assume that she is disliked by those around her. She generally wants to be liked by and help other people, but her utter lack of confidence and wish to not be a bother causes her to rarely assert herself or state her feelings openly; if she feels the need, she will more than likely ask for permission from her peers to do so. This is exacerbated considerably during Class Trials, where despite her talent being incredibly useful for solving a murder, she will rarely ever speak up by her own accord. Since her social intuition is generally poor, if there is an awkward pause in a conversation, she will immediately begin to panic and apologize, believing it to be her fault. However, despite lacking many basic social skills, Mikan does actively attempt to gel with her surroundings by altering aspects of her conduct to suit what she projects as the thoughts of her peers. Notably, she appears exaggeratedly clumsy and often ends up in embarrassing and revealing poses, leading her to apologize profusely, though it's been heavily implied and even pointed out by Hiyoko that Mikan does these poses on purpose in order to gain attention and pity. Because of her insistently klutzy and cloying personality, even for all the pity and leeway she generally receives from her kinder classmates, many of them do still see her as somewhat off-putting, incompetent or irritating, causing them to distance themselves from her rather than outright mistreat her. Because of the severe abuse she has incurred in the past, Mikan is very awkward and has a warped perception of both positive and negative social interaction. When treated with any sort of individual respect or sympathy, her first response is most often outright confusion, and sometimes assuming she has done something wrong. When first becoming friends with Hajime, she offers him to beat, strip, draw on or do other bad things to her, and states that she has done so multiple times with previous schoolmates so that they won't hate her and will continue to associate with her. She relates this to a belief that being ignored is even worse than being abused, thinking that the people who don't bully her don't care about her existence at all, a prospect that scares her much more. If someone treats her well and is outwardly kind to her in the long-term, she tends to become obsessive and cling to them, similar to the behavior of a stalker, which is interpreted as being extremely creepy (by Hajime at least), showing that she is unable to compartmentalize and reciprocate those positive feelings in a normal, healthy way. This was taken full advantage of by her supposed beloved, who turned that affection into a pathological, slave-like subservience. By defaulting to a state of unnaturally intense submissiveness and self-deprecation as a defense mechanism, Mikan is somewhat prone to bizarre outbursts, where the repressed elements of her personality rapidly surface for brief moments before burying themselves again, usually followed by an apology for her erratic behavior. These traits include deep-seated resentment for her abusers, general frustration over how she is treated, various sadistic or otherwise disturbing obsessions, an intense yearning for control, attention and sympathy, as well as her sexual urges. During Chapter 2, she has a fleeting moment of lashing out angrily and shouting "you are done for" and "you're not gonna get away now that I've caught you" at no one in particular and seemingly completely out of nowhere, and then tries to write it off by claiming that she says nonsensical things when she's nervous. During one of the Class Trials, she also mentions that she finds a sudden urge to kill quite understandable (implying she has had such fantasies of enacting revenge on her abusers), and in Island Mode she mentions that she enjoys horror movies because of all the blood and helpless victims, especially appearing to enjoy bully characters getting what's coming for them. She also has a disturbing liking for syringes and shots, repeatedly offering them to Hajime when she gains access to the Pharmacy, and she even chases him around attempting to inject him with one during a Free-Time Event. She is also mentioned to creepily stare at Hajime after their free time together and he sometimes had a feeling that she is forever watching him from somewhere, indicating that she may have stalked Hajime. In spite of her often tightly pent-up demeanor, Mikan also shows by far the most sexual desire among all of Class 77-B's female students, particularly for Hajime. When either extremely tired or inflicted with the Despair Disease, respectively, she ends up cradling his head and falling asleep on top of him on two occasions, as well as unsubtly implying she would like to have sex with him through some brief, coy remarks. Out of the whole class, the blatancy of her sexual innuendos is only rivaled by Teruteru Hanamura. The dichotomy of Mikan's two-faced psyche is best represented by her mixed motivations for becoming the Ultimate Nurse. Directly contrasting her abusers, Mikan sincerely wants to help those who have endured physical harm, and generally wants to assist and participate in the group. However, she has also admitted that she occasionally relishes the power she holds over the sickly, helpless people who have no choice but to rely on her and listen to her to survive. While acting as a nurse allows her to feel useful, something she doesn't normally feel, it also indulges her selfish urge to assert absolute dominance over something, a sensation she essentially never feels otherwise given her general docility. In her Island Mode ending, she openly contemplates rendering Hajime an invalid so he can stay with her forever, but he convinces her that he'll stay regardless, and thus doing so would be unnecessary. This shows Hajime's deft understanding of how Mikan manically depends on having other people around despite seeing herself as undesirable company, as well as his empathy toward her. Due to a specific strand of the Despair Disease known as the Remembrance Disease, Mikan recovers her lost memories during Chapter 3, reverting her back to a Remnant of Despair, accompanied by a drastic personality shift which gradually reveals itself as she begins to be suspected as the blackened during the Class Trial. All of her repressed, negative and selfish traits take dominance within her, causing her to become angry, manipulative and dangerous, and in a private moment with Hajime, somewhat seductive. She is highly embittered and clearly aware of her maltreatment, and in distinct opposition to before, boldly calls the others out on it, even those who defended her in the trial but otherwise ignored her day-to-day. She angrily questions why everyone hates and bullies her, and blames her classmates exclusively for her evil deeds and transition into Despair, taking advantage of their pity in an attempt to escape her accusations all the while. Before her remembrance, Mikan was primarily self-effacing and would adapt to her environment for the benefit of others and to reduce conflict; but once the Despair Disease sets in, she is cunning and deceptive purely to preserve herself, even at the cost of the others' lives. As she turns increasingly violent and unstable, her apologizing habit still persists, repeatedly asking to be forgiven in a way that seems to be reflexive or like a mantra, but while also staunchly denying her charges to the point of angrily pulling her hair when accused. When finally backed into a corner and revealed as the culprit, Mikan ultimately finds solace in her beloved, and says that her motive for murder was simply her affection for them. She claims to no longer care about anything except that person, believing they were the only one who ever loved and accepted her. In Danganronpa 3, Mikan's brainwashed Ultimate Despair form has a resemblance to a sadistic horror nurse, and it's indicated that she tortures her victims with her medical equipment and knowledge, as well as sexually harasses them. After awakening from her coma, Mikan reverts to her original temperament, and Junko's brainwashing is undone. She is shown to feel guilty for her actions as an Ultimate Despair and decides to atone along with her other classmates. Notably, she is seen capable of fighting, as she rescued Hiyoko wielding a massive syringe. She also independently took care of Kyoko and saved her life. While obviously still very insecure, she now appears happier and closer with her classmates, and even has a friendlier relationship with Hiyoko. Relationships Hiyoko Saionji Throughout the game, Mikan becomes a constant target for Hiyoko's bullying. Despite Hiyoko being over thirty centimeters shorter than Mikan, she has constantly pushed around and made into the butt of Hiyoko's jokes. Despite Hiyoko's bickering and attitude, Mikan still cares for Hiyoko and likes to give her tips on how to stay healthy, although Hiyoko merely shrugs these comments off. Hiyoko often refers to Mikan as a 'filthy pig' or 'ugly bitch', to which Mikan apologizes constantly for or asks why the other is so mean to her. It is revealed in Chapter 2's motive, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case that Mikan and Hiyoko, being Girl A and Girl B respectively, were in the same group of friends and knew each other very well during their time in Hope's Peak. It has been stated that this group was Mikan's first friends. However, their relationship was the same, and in the Danganronpa 3 chart, Mikan apologizes after Hiyoko calls her "pig puke". Still, Hiyoko also states that Mikan is very useful in situations where someone needs medical attention. However, deep down, Hiyoko actually does care for Mikan. For example, in Danganronpa 3 manga, it was revealed that Hiyoko accidentally hurt Mikan when she and Mahiru ran into her while walking to school. Losing focus as she was too busy bullying Mikan, Hiyoko tripped over her sandals and scraped her knee, accidentally tripping and wounding Mikan, who was trying to clean Hiyoko's wounds, as well. After seeing what she had done, Hiyoko ran away in shame, forcing Mahiru to go after her. When Mikan tended to Hiyoko's wounds in the nurse's office, Hiyoko tearfully claimed responsibility for the incident and offered to clean Mikan's wounds in return, an act which delighted the Ultimate Nurse. The two were later seen walking out of the office holding hands, showing that Hiyoko did think of Mikan as a friend. During the Killing School Life, however, Hiyoko ended up being murdered by Mikan along with Ibuki, due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time since the latter had witnessed Mikan's attempt on killing Ibuki. Mikan later makes up for this by rescuing Hiyoko from a brainwashed man when she comes back from her comatose state. She cries tears of joy when Hiyoko reluctantly, but sincerely, thank her. Mikan is later seen celebrating with Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Ibuki on the ship, indicating that she and Hiyoko have now become friends. Ibuki Mioda Prior to The Tragedy, Ibuki was one of Mikan's first and best friends, which was later revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Ibuki, along with Mahiru, was the only one in their class who addressed Mikan by her first name back then. Ibuki takes joy in watching Mikan fall into humiliating poses, however no real harm is actually intended on her side. She is often one of the first to notice when Mikan finds herself in these situations and claims that Mikan looks so adorable whenever she is embarassed. Despite usually finding it entertaining, Ibuki sometimes shows concern for her, namely when Nagito knocked her down in Side: Hope and Ibuki was the first one who tried to chase after her. Mikan is very shy around Ibuki, and is often interrupted by her. Ibuki still cares for Mikan after the murder incident and even forgives her for it and treated Mikan as her closet friends as usual. Ibuki's taste in music deeply disturbs Mikan, who reacted in horror upon hearing Ibuki play for the first time. During the Killing School Trip, when infected with the Despair Disease, Mikan targets Ibuki as her first victim, due to Ibuki's illness turning her naive. Mikan kills Ibuki by strangulation, but despite this, the two remain close friends upon awakening from their coma and are even seen celebrating together on the ship alongside Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiru Koizumi Mahiru was another one of Mikan's best friends before the Tragedy. Mahiru adressed Mikan as Mikan-chan, and was one of the few in their class who called Mikan by her first name. Mahiru is aware of how shy Mikan tends to be, and is very gentle with her, unlike Hiyoko. Much like everyone else, Mikan's clumsiness surprises Mahiru, who notes that the way Mikan falls into embarrassing poses takes "skill", although she shows the most concern for Mikan. Mahiru was usually the one who tried to cheer Mikan up after she fell in a compromising pose and told her to be careful next time. Mahiru even yelled at Fuyuhiko for making threats to Mikan. Mikan, although really shy around her, seems to like Mahiru, and shows extreme sadness over her death in Chapter 2, even going as far as to blame herself for not accepting Mahiru's invitation. It was also shown that Mahiru cared for Mikan during their times at Hopes Peak Academy when Mahiru took a photo of Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko to cheer sad Mikan up after Hiyoko yelled at her for being late. Mahiru defended Mikan and tells Hiyoko to stop scaring Mikan after they discover Natsumi's corpse. After the events of the Tragedy and Killing School Life had ended, Mahiru is seen celebrating with Mikan, along with Hiyoko and Ibuki. Mahiru even approaches Mikan later on, and the two are seen talking together. Nagito Komaeda At first, Nagito worries about Mikan, as he scolds Hajime after thinking he bullied her and asks if she's okay after having one of her many exaggerated falls. He is also very humbled during the first trial when he mistakenly assumed that Mikan complimented his appearance when she pointed out that there wasn't any blood on him. After Nagito caught the Despair Disease, Mikan took care of him along with the others. However, she also caught the disease, and despite his terrible condition he noticed that she had fallen into despair. Because of this, and the murders she committed for the sake of despair, Nagito lost all respect for her and considered her an enemy, worthy of the name "Ultimate Despair". Unlike the others, he wasn't fooled by her act during the trial and he bitterly refused to forgive her. However, Mikan told Nagito that he's wrong and claimed that she had killed for "her beloved". Somewhat mockingly, she said that Nagito doesn't understand because he doesn't have anyone to love and isn't accepted by anyone, leaving him at a loss for words. Later though, after Nagito and Mikan awaken from their comatose state, he doesn't seem to hold anymore hatred towards her. This probably means that Nagito's original relationship with Mikan, which was mostly him not paying attention to her, although thinking her talent is amazing, has returned. Ultimate Imposter While the two almost never interacted in the game, Mikan's relationship with the Ultimate Imposter is revealed in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. The Imposter took Ryota's place in the class and could not tell anyone this secret. However, when Ryota begins abandoning his health, the Imposter is forced to share his secret with Mikan in order to get her to aid him. Surprisingly, the Imposter was not worried about sharing his secret with Mikan, placing his full trust in her. Mikan agreed to keep his secret. The Imposter was very kind with Mikan and encouraged her to be more confident due to her shy nature. Because she did not experience this kind of treatment often, Mikan instantly took a liking to him and the two appeared to become friends. Ryota Mitarai Fellow member of the Class 77-B of Hope's Peak Academy. Mikan looked after Ryota at the Imposter's request, and helped nurse him back to health. It appears that the two have became close friends afterward. However, when Junko brainwashes Mikan without Ryota knowing, she attempts to molest him, completely traumatizing him in the process. Their friendship comes to a complete end due to this, and Mikan joins the Ultimate Despair whereas Ryota joins the Future Foundation. However, Ryota shows guilt over his role in Mikan's brainwashing. They reconcile after Mikan awakens from her comatose state and the brainwashing wore off, although they do not seem to be as close as before. Chiaki Nanami Real-Life Version Chiaki is the first person who let Mikan play video games and have fun with her by staying calm. In one of the episodes in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair, Mikan apologizes while Chiaki act puzzled and pushes Chiaki to a secret passageway. In the end, Mikan regrets the whole thing and joins her classmates to stop Ryota to not upload a brainwashing video of hope. AI Version Mikan has been shown to be on very friendly terms with the AI version of Chiaki. In Chapter 2, Chiaki is shown to be spending time with Mikan in the Mirai Hotel lobby. Mikan remarks how kind Chiaki was for teaching her how to play games, and even plays a round against her. Right after Mikan explains that she was happy to be able to play with a friend, which is one of the few instances where Mikan does not apologise for assuming that someone is her friend. After being thanked, Chiaki interjects by saying that Mikan doesn't need to thank her as she had fun too. Hajime's internal dialogue highlights this as he notes how this was the first time he had ever seen Mikan that happy, and that he should thank Chiaki for it. In Chapter 3, when Mikan contracts the Despair Disease, Chiaki is shown to be disappointed in her. Because of their previous interaction and Chiaki's nature as an AI, this can be due to not being able to rehabilitate Mikan as she was supposed to, and feeling disappointed in herself. Though it can also be taken as Chiaki simply being upset about losing a friend she had made herself. In the same chapter, during the trial, the localization has Chiaki remark the retelling of Mikan sleeping on Hajime as "too much info". However in the original, she says "itadakimasu" in response, which can be taken as a lewd joke, as it's a phrase used most often before eating as it means "thank you for the meal". Junko Enoshima While under the influence of the despair disease in Chapter 3, Mikan recovered her memories of school life. At the end of the trial that unveiled her identity as the culprit, she revealed that she did it for the sake of 'her beloved', claiming that they forgave and accepted her for who she was, in stark contrast to the maltreatment she had been exposed to her entire life, and that they would appreciate her actions if they were alive. Mikan proceeds to ramble feverishly about how their love transcends the cruelty of her misdeeds, and how this person was a major factor in her drastic personality change. Due to her wording and the circumstances of her past, it is heavily implied that this person is Junko, who may have brainwashed her. This is later confirmed in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair where their relationship is revealed. Mikan is brainwashed by Junko, and acted towards her in a way similar to Mukuro Ikusaba, only much more insane and unnatural. She is glad when Junko abuses her or gives her attention, and learns to share Junko's love of despair. However, Mikan later returns back to her original state, before the brainwashing, no longer holding these feelings for Junko and even assisting the Future Foundation in wiping out despair. Hajime Hinata Mikan seems to have formed a liking for Hajime as he is the first person (on the Island) to have gone up to her and spoke to her, not wishing to bully her but only to have a casual conversation. Though nervous and stuttering at first, she gradually lightens up, even asking him to come back and talk to her again. Hajime is also the first person she admits to that she is glad that there is nobody to stomp on her and abuse her on the island. Mikan also chases Hajime around with a syringe a few times, wanting to give him an injection, and was found sleeping on him several times in Chapter 3. In the third trial, she uses him to give herself an alibi in the morning when they first discover the corpse. In chapter 3, when Hajime accuses Mikan of killing Ibuki and Hiyoko, she becomes furious, and obviously, denies this. This act upsets Hajime, who doesn't want to believe she's the culprit as much the others, who are in shock at his accusation. Despite this, Hajime reluctantly shows evidence that points to her being the murderer. He tells Mikan to give it up, so he can still believe in her in the end. But Mikan's personality has already changed, and she was executed, leaving nothing but her malice for Hajime and the others. In her free-time events, when Mikan explains her reasons for becoming a nurse, Hajime is disturbed and is afraid to show any signs of weakness or sickness around her. However, he also feels bad for her and believes that she is not to be blamed for the way she is now. During the events of Island Mode, Mikan is very happy to be Hajime's friend and has a clear romantic interest in him. In her ending, she is even ready to go as far as to cripple him in some way so that they would be together forever. However, Hajime proposes to her instead, causing her to declare that she would become his own private nurse and take care of him . Franken Stein Mikan was afraid of Frankenstein at first. But she became friends with him afterwards Mine Mine looks down at Mikan at times. But she has shown to respect her as the Ultimate Nurse. Nonon Jakuzure Jakuzure likes Mikan as her personal servant. She makes her do her chores as long as she can focus on the non-athletic clubs. Nazi Cheeseburger Relationship is unknown but they don't get along well Brooklyn Guy Relationship is unknown but they don't get along well Fluttershy Fluttershy is one of Mikan's closest friends. She helps Mikan with treating her comrades when they get injured. Nurse Joy Mikan admires Nurse Joy and she helps her treat the sick and injured Pokemon. Karai/Miwa Mikan is weary of Karai. This is due to her snake form which terrifies her a lot. Mako Mankanshoku Mako wants Mikan to be more happy and carefree so she always hang out with her. Gallery Mikan_Tsumiki_Fullbody.png Tsumiki_despair.jpg|Despair Mikan Class 77-B acting.png Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png Tumblr inline mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the party.png Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png Danganronpa_2_CG_-_Twilight_Syndrome_Murder_Case_(20).png Danganronpa_2_CG_-_The_students_and_Fuyuhiko's_injuries.png Tsumiki_remembering_her__beloved_.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Heroes Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Insecure Characters Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Cowards Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Mass Murderers Category:Poisoners Category:Stranglers Category:Scientists Category:Scary Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ai Kayano Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephanie Sheh Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Animated characters Category:Abuse Victims Category:Reformed Villains Category:Medics Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters